


I just wanted to say

by Ancientowlgirl, LittleWingJay



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientowlgirl/pseuds/Ancientowlgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingJay/pseuds/LittleWingJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one word</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted to say

Hi Kelli  
That's all I really wanted to say.


End file.
